Germany
Fyve Maximum Transfer Speed *depends on data package *"Flatrate-Paket" - up to HSDPA (7,2Mbit/s), Fyve uses Vodafone network which is very good in terms of speed and coverage *"Viel-Surfer-Paket" - up to UMTS (384Kbit/s) Default Date Rate *none, you need to buy a data package Data Feature Packs *Flatrate-Paket **10€ - 500 MB / 30 days - if you reach 500MB before 30 days are over speed will be limited to 64Kbit/s **does not automatically renew **up to HSDPA *Viel-Surfer-Paket **€5 - 150MB / 30 days - if you reach 150MB before 30 days are over your internet access will be blocked, but you can buy another package **does not automatically renew **maximum speed UMTS Availability *Fyve is an online only operator. (http://www.fyve.de) *upfront costs: 9,95€ whether for miniSIM or microSIM, this includes 1 month of the "Viel-Surfer-Paket" (150MB) *Fyve charges 5,00€ for delivery of the SIM *you can use Vodafone refill voucher (widely available in supermarkets, gas stations, Vodafone shops) to refill your card (check credit using *100#) SIM sizes *mini and micro SIM available (according to website) Tethering *Allowed (at least you are allowed to use an 3G stick) APN-Settings *APN: web.vodafone.de *everything else empty / not requiered More Information *Website: http://www.fyve.de/ *calling / SMS 0,09€ per minute or SMS to all German networks and several international landlines (see http://www.fyve.de/pages/faq?id=2) *to change your data package call 22922 *packages are not auto-renewed, when they expire you'll receive a SMS, just answer "JA" (yes) to renew simyo Maximum Transfer Speed GPRS (56Kbit/s), EDGE (220Kbit/s), UMTS (384Kbit/s) and HSDPA (3,6 Mbit/s - but only available in some larger cities). Simyo uses the net of german carrier e-plus. Default data rate €0.24 / MB (in 10 kb units) Data feature packs *Flat Internet Optimum: 1 GB: €9.90 - lasts 30 days. Activate here (postpaid). You must pay via credit card, Lastschriftverfahren (direct debit from a German bank account) or you can buy callingcards form simyo at many retails stores to use it. You can also buy credit in many stores (for regular prepaid use) and filling stations (gas station/Tankstelle) and some vending machines. You can pay always with cash. Activation/deactvation of the 30d 1GB flat can also be done with the free calling number from simyo (1155) on your mobile phone. *Flat Internet Minimum: 100 MB: €4.90 - lasts 30 days - rules as described above for Flat Internet Optimum. *Annotation: After reaching the Data Amount speed will be throttled but there will be no additional fees. Availability simyo.de is an online only operator. SIM sizes micro SIM available (9,90 €) Tethering Allowed (free). APN Settings *APN: internet.eplus.de *User name: simyo *Password: simyo More information simyo - Handy für mobiles Internet einstellen simyo - Aufladung simyo - Der Handy Datentarif: Tarifoption Daten-1GB für mobiles Internet simyo - Preisliste für Mobilfunkdienstleistungen ALDI TALK mit MEDIONmobile Maximum Transfer Speed GPRS (56Kbit/s), EDGE (220Kbit/s), UMTS (384Kbit/s) and HSDPA (3,6 Mbit/s - but only available in some larger cities!) Default data rate €0.24 / MB. Data feature packs *30 days: Unlimited Data Plan Smartphone only (after 500 MB: GPRS speed): €7.99 *30 days: Unlimited Data Plan (after 5 GB: GPRS speed): €14.99 *24 hours: Unlimited Data Plan (after 1 GB: GPRS speed): €1.99 How to activate the data packs *30 days data plan: Dial the following code: *121*004# (activate) *123# (check status of activation) *122# (cancel Data Pack after the present Data Pack expires) If you do not dial this code, Medion Mobile will automatically try to activate a new data plan after expiration of the present one. *24 hours data plan: : Enter the following APN settings (only valid for 24h data plan): : APN: tagesflat.eplus.de : User name: eplus : Password: gprs Availability Available at any Aldi Store in Germany. Ask at the Point of sale (checkout). SIM Card available at €12.99, comes with €10 balance preloaded. SIM sizes micro SIM available (15,34 €) but not at Aldi checkouts where only full size is available. Tethering Allowed (free). APN Settings *APN: internet.eplus.de *User name: eplus *Password: gprs More information ALDI TALK mit MEDIONmobile (in German) Service Information Aufladeanleitung user guide price list FONIC Maximum Transfer Speed GPRS (56Kbit/s), EDGE (220Kbit/s), UMTS (384Kbit/s) and HSDPA (7,2 Mbit/s). Fonic uses the O2 network. Default data rate €0.24 / MB (in 100 KByte units). See link for more information. Data feature packs *Day Flat (0:00 - 24:00) = 2.50€ (after 500MB per day, speed drops to 56Kbit/s). There's a max. charge of 25€ per month, so if you use it for 10 days, the remaining 20 days are free. **Text START TAGESFLAT to 36 642 *Month Flat with 500 MB = 9.95€ - lasts 30 days. (after 500MB, speed drops to 56Kbit/s) **Text START HANDYINTERNET to 36 642 Note: you need to be very quick to start the package because if you dont, the 10€ will be used for casual internet use (2€ per day) and you may not have the minimum amount to start your monthly package! (you need to buy another voucher in that case). Availability fonic.de SIM's are available online or can be bought (EUR 9.95) in any LIDL supermarket (There are 3000 LIDL stores in Germany and can be found in almost every mid size town). You can also get Fonic at many other retailers like DM, Kaufland, Real, Mueller, Rossmann etc. You can add credit to your SIM card at most German gas Stations. SIM sizes ' Standard SIM is used (can easily be cut down to a micro SIM with a pair of scissors if you have a micro-SIM template). Update 26 Aug 2011: the SIM in a Starterpaket bought today at Kaufland was full size but with perforations to break out the micro-SIM if required. Tethering Allowed (free). APN Settings *APN: pinternet.interkom.de User name: (not required) *Password: (not required) More information Fonic is the best choice for interntational travellers as you can call all German, US and European landlines for only 9ct/minute ! SMS text messages cost 9ct (to German mobiles) and 19ct to international mobiles. Incoming calls are always free, no matter who calls you. 'Tchibo mobil Tchibo, a coffee house chain and MVNO on the O2 network with more than 1000 shops throughout Germany Maximum Transfer Speed GPRS (64Kbit/s), EDGE (200Kbit/s), UMTS (384Kbit/s) and HSDPA (3,6 Mbit/s). Tchibo uses the O2 network. Default data rate € 0,24/MB Data feature packs *'DayFlat' - € 2.95 per calendar day (from 0:00 till 23:59) (after exceeding 1GB within a calendar day speed will be throttled to 64 KBit/s) *'Internet FlatRate L' - € 9.95 valid for 30 days (after exceeding 500MB within a billing period speed will be throttled to 64 KBit/s) *'Internet FlatRate XL' - € 19.95 valid for 30 days (after exceeding 5GB within a billing period speed will be throttled to 64 KBit/s) How to activate the data packs As soon as the SIM is active and there's enough credit in your account data options can be activated... *by USSD-Menu: dial *104# and chose the desired data option from the menu or *by SMS: #send a text message to 7777 containing "START TAGFLAT" for the dayflat or #send a text message to 7777 containing "START DATENFLAT2" for the 500 MB pack or #send a text message to 7777 containing "START DATENFLAT" for the flatrate However subscription by SMS sometimes fails due to technical problems. If you receive a SMS stating the failure of the subscription ("Ihre DATAFLAT Bestellung war nicht erfolgreich. Bitte wenden Sie sich an unsere Kundenbetreuung unter 0179/64242 (5ct/Min)"), you need to subscribe by USSD-menu (*104#) or by calling customer care at 0179 64242. Activation of the data option will be confirmed by SMS within minutes, sometimes up to 24 hours. Availability Tchibo SIMs are sold at Tchibo shops and online for € 9.95. During recurring promotions the Start-Paket price drops down to €1 or is free. (If free, then the account starts with a €1 credit.) Registration with an official ID card (a foreign passport is fine) and a German address is required, however the address will not be verified, so non-residents can provide their accommodation's address. Shipping outside Germany is not offered. 'SIM sizes ' Standard SIM is used (can easily be cut down to a micro SIM with a pair of scissors) Tethering Allowed (free). APN Settings *APN: webmobil1 User name: (not required) *Password: (not required) Comments on Service Oct-2010: I was unable to get Tchibo to work with a jailbroken and ultrasn0w unlocked iPhone 3GS. The phone and SMS worked fine, but internet access did not. (Tchibo support has limited experience with the iPhone, so they weren't much help.) More information Tchibo mobile - Alle Datentarife und Flatrates auf einen Blick Preisliste Tchibo mobile - Optionen: Mobiles Internet NetzClub A free ad sponsored SIM card with either a 200mb flatrate per month, a 100 minutes free or 30minutes 30texts and 30Mb per month free. Tethering Not Allowed (see Footnotes). https://www.netzclub.net NetzClub - Preisliste Mobilfunk NetzClub - Manuelle Handyeinstellungen blau.de Maximum Transfer Speed *GPRS (56Kbit/s) *EDGE (220Kbit/s) *UMTS (384Kbit/s) *HSDPA (3,6 Mbit/s - but only available in some larger cities !) Default data rate €0.24 / MB (in 10 kb units). See link for more information. Data feature packs *100 MB limited data flat for 30 days: €3,90 *24 hours unlimited data use: €2.40 *"Internet-Flat" - lasts 30 days, UMTS/HSDPA will be used up to a specified data-limit, after reaching that limit, there will be a downgarde to GPRS/EDGE (whichever is available in current cell site) **Internet-Flat 100MB €4,90 **Internet-Flat 1GB €9,90 **Internet-Flat 3GB €14.90 **Internet-Flat 5GB €19.80 *"EU Internet Package 50" - 50MB of data roaming in the EU for 7 days: €4,99 See Mobile Internet options (in German) for more information. Availability blau.de post the SIM card to German addresses only, though you can request billing to a credit card, which can be any address (ie, does not have to be German). Starter packs containing a SIM card are also available from a large number of retailers, e.g. the Kaufland super market chain and the dm drugstore chain. However (as of 26 Aug 2011) only full size SIM cards are available at retailers. Also the vouchers with €15 are available in those stores, which allows you to use the blau.de card exclusively with cash payments. The whole list and search for partner stores can be found here. SIM sizes Standard SIM is sent out; micro SIM available for €12.90 (see link ). Tethering Allowed (free). See this page (in German, but Google does a good job on it, and there are plenty of pictures) for information on how to enable with an iPhone. APN Settings *APN: internet.eplus.de *User name: eplus (also working: blau) *Password: gprs (also working: blau) APN Settings for "24h unlimited data use" feature *APN: tagesflat.eplus.de *User name: eplus *Password: gprs The 24h unlimited data use feature does not need to be set up with blau.de - simply amend your APN settings and await a confirmation SMS message. More information blau.de offer €10 to both you and a friend if you recommend a friend. Google Chrome does a good job of translating the website, which is entirely in German, automatically, if you are unable to understand it. klarmobil Maximum Transfer Speed uses T-Mobile network, should be very high speed, up to 7,2 MBit/s !!! Only Voice Cards use T-Mobile Network, Data Cards use O2 Network !!! Default data rate €0.49 / MB (in 100 kb units). Data feature packs *50 MB: €4.95 - lasts 30 days (called "Handysurf Paket 50") *500 MB: €9.95 - lasts 30 days. (called "InternetFlat 500") - can be throttled after 500 MB to GPRS speed. *5000 MB: €19.95 - lasts 30 days. (called "InternetFlat 5000") - can be throttled after 5000 MB to GPRS speed. *unlimited: €49.95 - lasts 30 days. (called "Flat komplett 3G") - can be throttled after 500 MB to GPRS speed, but all calls whithin Germany are for free Availability Only only: http://www.klarmobil.de SIM sizes ? Tethering ? APN Settings *APN: internet.mobilcom *User name: - *Password: - *First DNS: 195.182.110.132 *Second DNS: 62.134.11.4 *Login number: *99# or *99***1# or *98*1# More information If you don't use more than 3€ per Month they will charge 1€ per month for "administration".... Category:Europe Category:country Category:T-Mobile Category:Vodafone Category:O2